Saving Hermione and in the Process Saving Himself
by sleepingal0ne
Summary: Harry discovers his best friend Hermione has been captured by Voldermort. Lupin still teaches at Hogwarts. Everybody knows Snape is a good guy and Voldermort wants to kill him. McGonagall bashing. In progress. Review please
1. Anxious

Professor Dumbledore was pacing. That was never a good sign. He was walking alone in his office with only his phoenix Fawkes for company. The portraits of previous headmasters of Hogwarts were all poised, staring at Dumbledore.

Suddenly the door opened and Remus Lupin stepped in. Dumbledore rushed over to him.

"Where is the boy? Is he safe?" Dumbledore asked Lupin anxiously.

"Harry is fine. He is with the Weasleys at The Burrow. I'm sure Molly will enjoy fussing over him." Lupin replied.

Professor Dumbledore sunk back in his chair with relief. He had been worried about Harry ever since he had ran away from Hogwarts. Deep down inside him Dumbledore knew it was all his fault. He had pressured Harry into taken nightly Occlumency with Professor Snape.

Lupin bade Dumbledore goodnight and retreated from his office.

The portraits on the walls all began busily chatting again once the tension had left the room. Dumbledore started to relax and after a few minutes he was asleep. Everything seemed to have turned out ok.


	2. Breakfast

Harry Potter woke up. Rubbing his eyes he looked around him. He saw his best friend from school Ron Weasley asleep in his bed a few metres away. Harry sighed it looked as though Dumbledore had found him. Realising he would probably be back to Hogwarts in a few days Harry decided to make the best of his free time and got up before descending downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen of The Burrow Harry glanced at the calender. He gasped. It was May 12. He had been on the run from Dumbledore for several months!

Harry heard a noise behind him and before he could turn round Molly Weasley had him in a tight hug. Harry normally hated hugs but today he relished it. He had had no physical contact with anyone since Hogwarts.

"Oh Harry. I've missed you. Where have you been? We have all been so worried about you!" Molly said. She held Harry by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Don't you ever do that again. You have no idea what it's been like"

"I'm sorry Molly. I just couldn't stay at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was driving me crazy. He made me do Occlumency with Snape. He saw all my memories. Everything!" Harry exclaimed. Getting louder at each word.

Harry stared at the ground. He was ashamed at what he had put Molly through. He hadn't thought she cared for him that much.

"Harry" a voice from the doorway said.

He spun round and smiled. It was Ron. "Hey mate" Harry said walking over to his best friend.

Ron pulled Harry into a hug. He had missed him. "So why didn't you wake me up when you got in last night?" He asked Harry.

Harry took a step back. "I didn't even know I was here until I woke up. The last thing I remember is stepping out of my cave when I heard a noise" He told Ron.

Molly stepped over to them and told Harry how he got there. Hagrid, a friend of the Weasley family and the Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts had found him and taken him here on Dumbledore's orders.

Suddenly something dawned on Harry and he turned to his best friend. "How come your home if it's only May? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Dumbledore sent me home a few days ago. He thought that if I was at home you would try to contact me" Ron explained.

"Right enough talking. Time to eat" Molly Weasley said as she charmed the food onto the table. Harry grinned before sitting down. It had been a long time since he had eaten properly and he hadn't realised how hungry he was.

After breakfast Molly told Harry to go get dressed as they were to have a visitor soon. Harry groaned quietly. He knew it wouldn't take Dumbledore long before he came to take him back to Hogwarts. But Harry knew he would not go back there. The only way he would step foot back inside that castle was if Dumbledore forced him back there and even he couldn't do that.


	3. Dumbledore's Questions

Dumbledore placed a hand on The Burrow's gate. It swung open and he stepped inside. Walking up to house he saw Molly in the kitchen. She smiled and walked over to the door to let him in.

"Molly. A pleasure to see you. How have you been?" He asked Molly as he shook her hand firmly.

Molly replied, "The same to you Professor. Harry is in the living room. Do you want to go through?"

Dumbledore shook his head and explained he would rather wait until Harry came to him. Pulling out a chair from the kitchen table he sat down. A mug of tea appeared in front of him. Smiling he began to drink it. He loved Molly Weasley's tea.

Harry was sitting in his favourite armchair. He had heard Dumbledore speaking to Molly. Harry smirked to himself. 'Let the old fool come to me' He thought. Shifting around so he could get more comfortable, Harry put his feet up and relaxed. He knew Dumbledore was stubborn and would wait in the kitchen. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

Looking at his old battered watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time, Dumbledore sighed. It looked like Harry wasn't going to come to him any time soon. Standing up from the chair he had been sitting in for the past three hours, Dumbledore moved swiftly towards the living room door. He walked into the room and sat across from where Harry was still sleeping. Dumbledore muttered a spell and Harry shot awake.

"Ah. Nice to see you are awake, Harry", Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Would you mind answering a few questions?" And without waiting for a reply Dumbledore continued, "Where have you been all this time?"

Sighing, Harry stretched then positioned himself more comfortably in his seat. Even the dumbest of people could see he was trying to put off answering Dumbledore's question. After a few minutes he finally replied, "Dumbledore you old fool. I am never going to tell you what I have been doing. And don't you worry, you won't have to look out for me soon. I have made arrangements. I'm leaving and never going back to your stupid old school!"

"Harry. How do you expect to escape from my careful watch and run away again. I have aurors watching you at all times. You won't be leaving. That is for sure"

Harry stood up and pulled out his wand. "I WILL CURSE YOU RIGHT NOW DUMBLEDORE! YOU WILL NEVER KEEP ME!" Dumbledore just lay back in his chair and folded his arms. He knew Harry would not curse him, deep down Harry cared for the old wizard.

Dumbledore stood up too. "I will send someone to collect yourself and Ron tonight. I expect to see you both at breakfast tomorrow morning" He ordered.

Walking out of the room and after thanking Molly for having him and for the tea, Dumbledore opened the door and through the gate before apparating to Hogwarts.

Harry sat back down and smiled. He couldn't wait for Dumbledore to fail at catching him again.


	4. Return to Hogwarts

**AN: Think I fixed the scene breaks that fanfiction decided to make. Sorry this is late. I got bored of it but a friend convinced me to keep writing :)**

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ron and Mrs Weasley were sitting around the wireless in the living room of The Burrow. The clock above the fireplace struck seven 'o' clock. SNAP. It sounded like someone had Apparated into the kitchen. Jumping up Harry pulled out his wand and slowly made him way through to the kitchen with Ron and Molly right behind him. Harry walked into the kitchen cautiously. Peering around the side of the doorway he saw someone he thought he would never see in the Weasley's kitchen. Professor Minerva McGonagall. Lowering his wand Harry sighed. She was obviously here to take him back to Hogwarts. Harry darted for the door but before he could get there Minerva flicked her wand and the door slammed shut and with a click it locked. He turned round to face her.

"What do you want?" He said angrily.

"Harry. I am simply here to take you and Mr Ronald Weasley back to Hogwarts" She replied.

"And what if I don't want to go with you?"

"You have no choice in the matter. When you began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and

Wizardry a magical bond was formed. You must continue your education until your 17th birthday"

Harry sighed he had only turned 16 that week. He quickly tried to think up a reason why he wouldn't have to go and he suddenly wanted his best friend Hermione there with him. Harry's heart filled with sadness. Hermione was gone and she was never coming back. She had fled the country with her Muggle parents. Voldermort was after all Muggle's and Hermione being the brave witch she was, hadn't wanted to leave her parents so had went with them. She had promised to check in with Harry once every month. And she hadn't made contact the last few months. He didn't hold out much hope for her being alive. He just didn't know how to tell Ron.

"Harry. Please go pack your things. I have things to attend to tonight I cannot hang around here all evening waiting for you" Professor McGonagall said bluntly.

Harry turned towards the stairs admitting defeat. Then he smirked to himself just because he was giving in didn't mean he couldn't have fun at Hogwarts. Running up several flights of stairs to the room he shared at The Burrow with Ron, Harry flung open the door. Grabbing his case he turned round abruptly, walking right into Ron.

"Sorry mate" He said patting Ron on the shoulder as he passed him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Walking back into the kitchen where Professor McGonagall was now sitting with a cup of tea he placed down his trunk and sat down on a chair opposite his professor. Something was gnawing on the back of Harry's mind. Looking directly into his professor's eyes. He whispered.

"Have you heard from Hermione"

The Professor sat back in her chair. The look on her face told Harry the answer was a no. "Me neither" He said.

Seeing Ron walk into the kitchen the Professor stood up.

"Right come along then boys. We must get going. Molly can we use the floo?" She asked looking at Mrs Weasley.

Nodding Molly directed them into the living room. She beckoned them over to the fire. Knowing that if she went first, Harry would not follow, Professor McGonogall ushered Harry to go first. Stepping into the fireplace Harry threw down the floo power and said loud and clear "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts"

The familiar sensation of floating through people's fireplaces was comforting to Harry. He had always loved travelling by floo. Stepping out of the fireplace and dusting himself off, Harry glanced around him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sitting at his desk was Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah Harry. Nice of you to join me. I take it Minerva and Ron are on their way?"

Harry nodded and just as he did so Ron came out of the fireplace. He had a cut lip. Harry shook his head. Only Ron could hurt himself in the floo. Well him and Neville Harry said, remembering a nasty incident when Neville cracked his head open on the fireplace.

"Ah Ronald. You should run along to the hospital wing and have Poppy sort that out for you before it get's infected.

Ron nodded and headed out the door for the hospital wing.

"That was just a plan to get me alone to talk wasn't it sir?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Well Harry if that was the plan wouldn't I have gotten rid of Minerva too?" He said gesturing behind Harry.

Harry spun round and sure enough Professor McGonagall was standing behind. Harry never figured out how she did that. She was the only witch Harry knew of who could floo without making a sound.

Professor Dumbledore conjured two chair out of mid air and beckoned for Harry and Minerva to sit down. Taking the seat furthest away from Dumbledore, Harry sat down.

Dumbledore began to speak. "Harry I would like to know where you have been all these months" He said firmly.

Harry just looked at him. He didn't want anyone to know his whereabouts. Only Hermione knew.

Professor McGonogall turned towards Harry. "Harry we just want to help you. I know your upset about loosing Sirius, but you can't just shut us all out.

Harry sighed. "I was at Grimmauld Place, happy now?"

Dumbledore looked shocked. You couldn't have been there, we checked. Several times"

"Well you obviously didn't check hard enough" Harry said rather cheekily.

"Harry how about we talk this over later?" He suggested. "For now I know there is a nice clean bed waiting for you in your dormitory. I will have a house elf bring up some food for you" Dumbledore said. "Minerva, if you would be so kind to take Harry to his dormitory"

Professor McGonogall nodded. "Yes yes anything. Come along Harry" She said bustling towards the door.

Harry sighed and followed her. Staying at least 2 metres behind her at all times. He just didn't want to be close to anyone. Not quite yet.


	5. Harry and Dumbledore Talk

**AN: My newest chapter, hope you like it :)**

XXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up with a start. He was sweating. Like most nights, since Hermione had missed her check in, he had had a nightmare. Tonight it was about what could have happened to her. It had been particularly nasty and involved Voldermort. Worse than most other nightmares he had. He hoped that it had not been a vision. Harry lay back down in his bed. He could not let Ron know about this. He didn't deserve this not after what happened to his dad.

Closing his eyes, Harry soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep. He was glad of this.

XXXXXXXXX

After breakfast the next morning, Harry was making his way to potions.

"Harry!" Someone shouted. Harry spun round to see who it was. He sighed. It was just Professor Lupin. Harry had not spoken to him since they lost Sirius, and he didn't want to start now.

"Harry, wait. Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you". Harry kept walking. "It's about Hermione". Harry paused. He turned around. "His office" muttered Lupin. Without pausing to thank Lupin, Harry began to sprint towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

XXXXXXXXX

Reaching the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office, Harry shouted the password and ran up the stairs, bursting into the office.

"Ah there you are Harry" Professor Dumbledore said, smiling at his favourite student.

Harry frantically glanced around the room. "Where is she?" He practically screamed at the Headmaster.

"Hermione Granger is currently residing in a small town in Scotland".

"Scotland! You told me she was abroad!" Harry was shouting at Dumbledore now.

"Alas. That is where I thought Hermione to be" Dumbledore said. He looked as though he was hiding something.

Harry picked up on this. " What is it Dumbledore?" He asked. His hand automatically shot up to his scar when a searing hot pain ran through it. Voldermort was angry. Then realisation hit Harry. "Voldermort has her doesn't he?".

Dumbledore just simply nodded.

Harry had to sit down before he fell down. His worst fears had came true. One of his best friends had been captured by Voldermort.

"We have to help her!" Harry shouted at the old man.

"Harry. There is nothing we can do. We will be killed or tortured to insanity before we even get close. He has over 500 death eaters now. It's not safe" Dumbledore said, sitting down next to Harry.

"We have to try! I can't just sit here and do nothing! My best friend is currently being tortured by Voldermort! He probably had Bellatrix with him too! Look what she did to Neville's parents" I can't let that happen to Hermione!" Harry shouted, getting louder at each word.

Dumbledore did not answer straight away. Then he walked over to his desk, grabbed a quill and parchment, and wrote:

_Need to talk to you all immediately_

_Floo straight to my office_

_Albus Dumbledore_

He took the letter and duplicated it many times. Walking over to where his phoenix, Fawkes, stood on her perch, he said, "Give a copy of this to Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, Mundungus, The Weasleys and Hestia Jones". The phoenix fluttered her wings and took off into the night.

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Please go fetch every teacher you can find. Oh and bring along Ron and Ginny. They won't be pleased if they miss out".

Harry nodded and hurried out the room.


End file.
